


Please...

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Medical Inaccuracies, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Poison, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Escaping Boiling Rock proves a bit trickier when Zuko is poisoned and dealing with hallucinations.Theme 6 of Whumptober: Please...Prompts: Get it out, No more, Stop please
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea. I still don’t. It just kinda ends...? 
> 
> I had Zuko deal with deadly nightshade for hallucinations but I totally made some stuff up here. So I just called it nightshade and made it Avatar world related that acts like that. So there.

Zuko should have said something as they were escaping the Boiling Rock, but they were busy. They were, after all, escaping the Boiling Rock, one of the most secure prisons. Not exactly time to chit chat. Even if it was that Zuko was given nightshade before his visit with Mai. The Warden wanted him to suffer. Or die. Possibly die. No doubt encouraged from his father.

He could feel the poison working through his system. He tried to focus on where he was going and what he was doing. He kept seeing things (like Ozai in a tutu-what?) but since no one said anything, he did nothing. If Sokka wasn’t going to say how ridiculous Ozai was then he wasn’t there.

It wasn’t until they were in the airship and they could breathe did the nightshade really hit Zuko. And hit hard.

“Sokka! Nightshade!” Zuko called out. At least he hoped he did. Ozai was coming for him. Ozai was going to burn them all! “No!”

~~~~

Sokka was about to relax with his father when Zuko called out. Nightshade. Sokka wasn’t sure why Zuko called that out until he looked at the Prince. Fear was in his eyes. He started to curl up into himself. He screamed in pain. If Zuko was given nightshade, they would have a problem.

“Dad! Help!” Sokka called out to Hakoda. “He’s been poisoned.”

Sokka and Hakoda worked to calm Zuko down. Suki grabbed some wet cloths to cool him down. Sokka tried to keep Zuko from moving too much.

“How much longer till we’re back?” Sokka asked.

“At least an hour. Do you think he’ll make it?”

“He has to.”

~~~~

Zuko backed away from his father until he couldn’t go any further. Fire was all around them and Zuko couldn’t bend.

“Look at how weak you are. You were always weak. Worthless. No one wants you around. No one trusts you.”

“No! That’s not true!”

“You couldn’t teach the Avatar how to bend and now look!”

Zuko looked behind his father and he could see death and destruction everywhere. The ground was burning. Bodies were burnt beyond recognition. Aang’s staff was next to a body that had to be Aang. Fire consumed all it touched.

“No! No! No!” 

Ozai held onto Zuko’s arms. “You did this. You burned it all. And now you’ll burn.” Ozai lit his hands on fire and Zuko felt the fire eat away at his skin.

“No! Stop! Please stop! Let go of me!” Zuko cried as the flames spread over his body. The stench of burning flesh surrounded him, gagging him. The more Zuko struggled, the more Ozai held on, and the louder he laughed.

~~~~

Sokka thought things were looking up. They were almost to the Air Temple and Zuko seemed to be calmer. It was better until Zuko started screaming.

“No! No! No!”

“Dad, Zuko is moving again.”

“Hold him still son.”

“No! Stop! Please stop! Let go of me!”

Hakoda gripped harder on Zuko. It only made the boy scream louder and cry and beg. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Please. Please no more. I’ll be a good son. Please no more.” Zuko whispered.

Sokka felt his heart break. Zuko was imaging his father hurting him? The scar on Zuko’s face seemed to stand out more and it made Sokka sick. He didn’t know what caused it but if Zuko was this afraid of Ozai, what if Ozai caused it?

~~~~

Zuko couldn’t stop the fire burning around him. The fire was moving at a slow enough pace to increase the pain and agony. If it was faster, he would be burned already. Ozai wanted Zuko to suffer.

“Please. Please no more. I’ll be a good son. Please no more.”

“Why would I want you as a son? Your own mother didn’t want you. No one wants you. No one cares for you.”

“No. That’s not true.”

“If it was, your friends would be alive. You caused their deaths. If it was true, you wouldn’t suffer. You never did learn your lesson. You’re too stupid to learn anything.”

~~~~

“Sokka! We’re here!” Suki said. 

“Dad, can you carry Zuko? I’m going to get Katara.”

He ran ahead as he dad nodded, calling for Katara. He yelled so loud he was sure the entire Fire Nation could hear him.

“Sokka, not so loud. I’m here.”

“Zuko! Heal Zuko! Now!” Sokka said as he pulled Katara back to the airship. 

Katara noticed Hakoda and wanted to hug him. Sokka saw the happiness in her eyes and pulled her back.

“Katara, right now Zuko needs you. Hug dad later.”

She glared at Sokka but she worked on Zuko as quickly as she could. Sokka refused to leave Zuko’s side as she healed.

“I’ve done what I can for him.” She said after an hour of healing. “He’ll be fine.”

“Thank you.” Sokka smiled. Now he just had to wait for Zuko to wake up. It wouldn’t be long now. He was safe. 


End file.
